Laila Bishop
Laila Evie Bishop is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the youngest daughter of Georgia and Shelton Bishop, and the younger twin sister of Shaylene Bishop. She will have the abilities of Postcognition, Seismokinesis and Electroportation. Appearance Laila will hav e the same pale blonde hair as her twin sister, but her eyes will be blue instead. These eyes will be a dark shade when she is young, but they will afterwards lighten. She will also be tall for her age, and will grow up to be curvaceous and beautiful. Like all of her sisters, she'll be dressed in very floral and girly clothes as a child. However, she'll change this as soon as she can select for herself. Then, her favourite piece of clothing will be the brown leather jacket she'll never be without. Her skin tone will also darken, from pale to tanned, and she will grow her hair a little longer but won't bother styling it much. Abilities Her first ability will be Postcognition. This will enable her to sense any events from the past. It can be from sensing events millennia ago, to sensing events which have only just occured elsewhere. She will automatically sense all globally significant past events, though she can also choose to look into the pasts of certain people, or look at specific historic events. She could use this ability to gain information, or tell if a person was lying about their past or not, or locate a person by seeing where they've been. Her second ability, and the most powerful, will be Seismokinesis. She will be able to manipulate, produce and destroy tremors and vibrations. Using this, she'll be able to throw people backwards and disorientate their balance with seismic claps and stomps, and cause earthquakes by producing seismic fields. She'll also be able to negate these effects, and produce a seismic scream similar to a sonic scream but soundless. If she focuses the vibrations on a particular object she will be able to destroy it. Her final ability will be Electroportation, which means she'll be able to teleport using electrical energy. She will never be electrocuted, since she'll reflexively absorb the energy and teleport with it. If she does this deliberately and is thinking of a place at the time, she'll appear there. If she touches electricity without aiming for a particular location, she'll just teleport a small distance. This also works for static electricity and lightning. She can only transport herself using it. Family *Mother - Georgia Bishop *Father - Shelton Bishop *Half-sister - Jenni Bishop *Sisters - Daphne Bishop, Bree Bishop, Teri Bishop, Shaylene Bishop History Laila and her twin sister, Shaylene, will be born in 2049, when their parents are 40 and 41 respectively. Daphne will be 10 at the time, while Bree and Teri will both be 6. Etymology Laila is a Persian name which means "dark beauty" or "night", despite her being blonde and blue eyed. Her middle name, Evie, is a form of Eve, a Hebrew name meaning "life". Her surname, Bishop, is an English name meaning "overseer" and also a Christian religious office. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters